Children from Future!
by Kyouko-nyan Kawaii Neko
Summary: Seorang anak datang dari masa depan ke masa sekarang untuk menyelamatkan dirinya. Siapa dia sebenarnya? Bad summary! Please RnR! :3


**Readers, i am back! XD**

**Kali ini, author Yui (lagi-lagi) membuat fic rated M! XD  
>Tanpa banyak bacod, kita langsung saja ke cerita!<br>**

**Disclaimer:  
>Vocaloid © <strong>Yamaha Corp

**Children From the Future © **Yui-Amu 'Yuri Lovers' Hinamori

**Rated:  
>M<strong>

**Genre:**

**Humor & ****Family**

**Warning:  
>OOC, OC, alur terlalu cepat, garing kriuk-kriuk, Not lemon, hanya mendekati. Just for 13+.<strong>

**Summary:  
><strong>Seorang anak dari masa depan datang ke masa sekarang agar dirinya tidak menghilang. Siapa anak itu? If you don't like, please don't read! Mind to RnR?

**Capt 1: Fuck to the Future**

**Peringatan: **Rin dan Len bukan saudara kembar, mereka hanya teman.

**Normal POV**

**Future**

"Huaaaah!" kata seseorang menguap. "A-Apa? I-Ini tidak mungkin terjadi kan?" teriak anak itu panik. Dia segera melepas piyamanya dan mengenakan pakaiannya. "Kenapa ini terjadi? Aku harus cepat! Kalau tidak, aku akan menghilang! Aku akan menghilang!" teriak anak itu lalu segera menuju pintu depan.

**The Present**

"Len! Apa benar kau menolak wakil ketua kelas kita?" kata seorang cewek berambut honey blond berpita putih besar kepada anak cowok yang mirip dengannya.

"Ap..? Jangan menuduhku dengan hal bodoh seperti itu!" balas cowok itu. "Aku tidak tertarik dengan hubungan seperti itu. Yang kulakukan hanya berkata tidak,"

"Kau pikir kau itu siapa? Dia sangat menyukaimu! Apa kau berpikir betapa sulitnya bagi seorang gadis untuk mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menyatakan perasaannya kepada orang yang disukainya?" bentak cewek itu yang diketahui namanya adalah Rin Kagamine.

"Um... Lalu eh... Apakah aku harus berkencan dengannya?" tanya cowok itu yang diketahui namanya adalah Len Hatsune.

"Apa? Pacar yang setengah hati bahkan lebih buruk daripada tidak ada apa-apa!" bentak Rin.

"Aku tidak tahu tentang itu... Hey, tunggu! Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, Rin!" kata Len.

"Aku... Aku... Hanya ingin memastikan kalau kau tidak mengambil keuntungan dari siapapun! Karena kau bodoh! Kau hanya bodoh, idiot!" jelas Rin.

'Aku tanya salah siapa sehingga aku membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk memilih pacar?' inner Len sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Mereka berdua pun telah sampai di Apartemen mereka.  
>"Tapi, bagaimanapun juga, kita harus mengenyelesaikan PR Bahasa Inggrismu kan?" tanya Rin.<p>

"Kau akan datang lagi? Rumahku agak berantakan," tanya Len

"Apa? Apa kau memiliki sesuatu yang tidak ingin dilihat orang lain?" tanya Rin sambil melirik Len dengan tatapan seolah mengejek. Len hanya menghela nafas.  
>"Aku tidak punya yang seperti itu," kata Len seraya membuka pintu rumahnya.<br>"Oh, maaf. Aku baru saja selesai mandi," kata seseorang yang diketahui bernama Miku Hatsune. "Maaf telah menggunakan kamar mandimu tanpa izin. Ini tidak akan terjadi lagi," kata Miku menunduk.

"A-A-Aku tidak ingin ke rumahmu lagi!" teriak Rin sambil berlari keluar, tapi ditahan oleh Len.

"Tidak! Kau salah paham! Dia sepupuku Miku-chan. Kalian berdua selalu bermain bersama dulu!" jelas Len. "Miku-nee, kenakan pakaianmu!" ucap Len kepada Miku. Miku pun mengenakan pakaiannya, lalu duduk disebelah Len.

**-A few second later-**

"Jadi, kau akan pindah sekolah kesini" tanya Rin pada Miku.

"Ya... Ayah dan Ibu Len bilang aku boleh tinggal disini," jawab Miku.  
>"Tapi mereka tidak memberitahuku..." keluh Len. "Tapi setidaknya aku senang karena kesalahpahaman ini sudah selesai," kata Len sambil senyum.<br>"Huh?" tanya Rin heran.

"Aku tidak ingin ada rumor yang tidak enak tentangku saat disekolah," kata Len. Rin langsung mencubit Len.  
>"Aku... Tidak memikirkan itu..." ucap Miku.<p>

"Huh?" tanya Len heran.

"Aku akan... Tinggal disini sampai kau peduli padaku..." kata Miku sambil blushing. "Jadi um... Aku berpikir kita harus... Menikah..." lanjut Miku.  
>"HAH?" teriak RinLen kaget.<br>'P-Pernyataan cinta?' inner Rin tidak percaya.

"A-Apa? T-tunggu sebentar! Kita tidak bisa, Miku-nee... Aku tidak pernah berpikir kau suka padaku sampai sejauh itu..." kata Len.

'Dia menolaknya secepat dan semudah itu?' inner Rin.

"K-Kau tidak perlu gugup begitu saat mengatakannya..." ucap Miku sambil memainkan jari telunjuknya.

"Tunggu... Len! Kau jangan membuatnya menangis!" kata Rin sambil menggoyangkan badan Len.

"B-Baik... Kau dapat menolong jika kau mau..." ucap Len lemah karena lehernya tercekik.

"Y-Ya... Aku pikir ini tidak ada hubungannya denganku..." kata Rin sambil melepaskan cekikannya.

"Tidak! Ini ada hubungannya denganmu!" teriak seseorang.  
>"Huh?" tanya Rin heran sambil menoleh ke atas.<p>

-Pof- tiba-tiba muncul seseorang dari atas dan menimpa Len.  
>"Ahh!" teriak Len kesakitan sambil terjatuh. Dia lalu ditolong oleh anak yang menimpanya tadi. "Da... Darimana kau datang? Siapa kau?" tanya Len pada anak itu.<p>

"Aku ingin menjawabnya... Tapi sebaiknya kau tidak perlu tahu..." jawab anak itu sambil membantu Len bangkit.

"Namaku Kiiro," kata anak itu memperkenalkan diri. (Kiiro bisa berarti 'kuning') "Papa," sambil menarik Len. "Mama," sambil menarik Rin. "Dan aku anaknya!" teriak anak itu.

"A-Apa?" teriak RinLen tidak percaya.

**-A few minutes later-**

"Jadi... Beginilah kira-kira yang akan terjadi pada masyarakat dan kehidupannya 10 tahun mendatang," kata Kiiro sambil menunjukan suatu grafik pertumbuhan masyarakat. "Aku juga punya foto keluarga kita di masa depan!" kata Kiiro sambil menunjukan foto itu. Len langsung menutup wajahnya.

'Aku tidak percaya ini! Aku tidak percaya ini!' inner Rin sambil pundung dipojok ruangan. 'Ini sangat aneh! Ini tidak mungkin! Bagaimana aku harus bereaksi jika semua ini benar? Bagaimana dengan pengakuan itu? Bagaimana cara menunjukan emosi yang tepat? Bagaimana cara berkencan? Apakah kita pernah pergi ke suatu tempat, dan kita... Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!'inner Rin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. 'Tunggu, kalau kami punya anak, itu berarti kami...' inner Rin sambil membayangkan dirinya tidak mengenakan pakaian apa-apa.

"Bukan, bodoh! Lebih kebawah!" kata Rin dalam keadaan telanjang bulat (masih berada dalam hayalan Rin)  
>"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Rin mencoba menghapus bayangannya.<p>

"Mama? Sedang apa mama di sudut ruangan?" tanya Kiiro pada Rin. Rin langsung kaget.

"T-tidak sedang melakukan apa-apa..." kata Rin gugup "J-J-J-Jadi beritahu kami. Untuk apa kau datang kemari?" tanya Rin pada Karin.

"Benar juga! Jadi aku harus memastikan kalau mama dan papa tetap berpegang pada apa yang seharusnya terjadi," jawab Karin. "Untuk saat ini, hasil hubungan papa sangat tidak stabil. Mungkin ini yang sering disebut 'mata keranjang'," jelas Kiiro dengan entengnya sementara RinLen sweatdrop.

"Wow. Aku pikir dia tidak seperti itu," gumam Rin.

"Lalu, aku datang kemari untuk memastikan kalau aku akan lahir," kata Kiiro senang. "Dan papa yang akan melakukannya,"

"Tapi, aku tidak setuju denganmu," kata Miku yang sedari tadi hanya mendengar percakapan RinLenKiiro. "Maksudku, aku tidak percaya padamu," kata Miku lagi.

"Lihat!" kata Kiiro sambil melepas sarung tangannya. "Jasadku sudah mulai menghilang. Jika kalian tidak melakukan sesuatu, aku akan benar-benar menghilang," jelas Kiiro sambil menunjukan tangannya yang mulai menghilang. Semua (-Karin) kaget mendengarnya.

"A... Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Rin sambil melipat tangannya dan bersikap seolah tidak mendengar apa-apa.

"A-Apa yang kau pikirkan Rin?" tanya Len.

"Aku, ng... Mungkin kita harus melakukan hal yang manusiawi..." kata Rin.  
>"Tapi aku benar... Aku tidak berbohong..." teriak Kiiro. "Ayolah, hanya ada satu pilihan!" kata Kiiro sambil memohon. Len terlihat berpikir.<p>

'Benar. Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan...' inner Len lalu menoleh kepada semuanya.

"Aku akan... Mengunci diriku..." kata Len lalu masuk kekamarnya dan mengunci pintunya.

"Apa? Di-Dia menginci dirinya dikamar?" teriak Rin tidak percaya. "Tunggu! Jangan mencoba untuk lari dari hal ini! Kau mau meninggalkan anakmu sendiri?" teriak Rin dari luar kamar.  
>"Dia bukan anakku! Aku tidak pernah merasa melakukan sesuatu sehingga aku punya anak!" teriak Len dari dalam kamar. "A-Apa yang terjadi? Aku merasa hidupku telah berakhir!" bisik Len pada dirinya sendiri.<p>

"Papa!" teriak Kiiro yang tiba-tiba sudah ada dibelakang Len. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkan ini! Hanya menyerah dan pergi?" kata Kiiro sambil mencoba menarik Len.

"I-ini sama saja dengan menginvasi privacy orang lain! Bahkan jika kau benar putriku ada beberapa hal yang seharusnya tidak kau lakukan!" kata Len mencoba melepaskan diri dari tarikan Kiiro.  
>"Tapi... Aku menghilang disini..." kata Kiiro sambil melihat tangannya. "Meskipun aku akan menghilang, aku tidak akan memikirkannya. Tapi bukan hanya itu yang akan terjadi," kata Kiiro sambil melihat Len lagi. "Perasaanmu pada mama juga akan menghilang. Aku sangat sedih," kata Kiiro lagi. Len hanya tercengang mendengarnya.<p>

"Ta-tapi aku tidak tertarik pada perempuan..." kata Len sambil menunduk.  
>"Apa kau Yaoi?" tanya Kiiro tidak percaya.<br>"Tidak!" jawab Len singkat. Kiiro terlihat berpikir.  
>"Lihat kemari!" kata Kiiro sambil mengangkat pakaiannya sehingga celana dalamnya terlihat.<br>"WHOA! A-A-Apa yang kau lakukan? I-I-Itu sangat tidak terlihat seperti perempuan, kau tahu?" kata Len sambil menutup mukanya.  
>"Aku mengerti sekarang! Kau ternyata pervert!" kata Kiiro tepat sasaran. "Tapi kau tidak baik bersama perempuan, benar kan?" kata Kiiro lagi. "Kau hanya perlu terbiasa dengan mereka. Aku akan mengajarkan semua yang perlu kau ketahui " kata Kiiro sambil menyentuh selangkaan Len.<br>"Ja-jangan sentuh itu!" teriak Len sambil menahan blushing.

"KAU LOLICON!" teriak Rin sambil menendang pintunya sehingga pintu itu terbuka. "Di-Dia anakmu sendiri. Kenapa kau setega ini?" kata Rin sambil menahan Kiiro.

"Tunggu! Ini salah paham!" bela Len sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Dia benar. Sebenarnya tadi aku mau mengajarinya beberapa gerakas," kata Kiiro pada Rin.  
>"Sebaiknya kau lakukan itu setelah kau dewasa," kata Rin sweatdrop.<p>

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya mama memperlihatkannya pada papa..." kata Kiiro sambil mengangkat rok Rin. "Ah! Tubuhmu sangat bagus untuk melahirkan!" kata Kiiro sambil mengedipkan matanya.  
>"AAAAH! He-Hentikan!" teriak Rin sambil mencoba menurunkan roknya lagi.<p>

"A-Apa yang harus dihentikan?" teriak Miku dari luar kamar. 'A-Aku juga... J-Jika hanya bawahanku, lalu...' inner Miku sambil melorotkan celananya. "Li-Lihat ini!" kata Miku sambil melorotkan celana dan celana dalamnya didepan Len. Len langsung menutup mukanya dan matanya mengintip disela-sela tanganya.

"Mi-Miku-nee, kenapa kau melepas pakaianmu seperti itu?" tanya Len masih blushing. Miku mencoba berjalan kearah Len, tapi Miku tersandung oleh celananya sendiri (Miku cuma melorotkan, tapi gak dilepasnya.) dan terjatuh menimpa Len.

"AAH?" teriak Rin setelah melihat Len secara tidak sengaja (tapi mungkin disengaja Miku) memegang dada Miku yang keluar dari bajunya.

"A-Aku tidak mempedulikannya," kata Miku sambil duduk diatas Len.  
>"KAU MUNGKIN TIDAK MEMIKIRKANNYA, TAPI AKU IYA! SEGERA MENYINGKIR DARINYA!" teriak Kiiro histeris sambil menarik Miku. "Ah!"<p>

-Bruk- Kiiro tiba-iba merasa lelah dan terjatuh.

"A-Ada apa Kiiro?" tanya Rin panik.  
>"Pa-Papa sudah mulai menyukai Miku-chan... Aku akan menghilang perlahan-lahan..." kata Kiiro lemah. "Mama, bisakah kau mengabulkan permintaan terakhirku?" tanya Kiiro sambil memegang tangan Rin.<p>

"Tunggu! Jangan pergi!" teriak Rin panik seraya menitikan air mata.

"Ini tidak seberapa... Aku akan menghilang sebentar lagi... Jadi tolong... 'Buat' aku sekarang..." kata Kiiro sambil melepas semua pakaian Rin kecuali pakaian dalamnya.  
>'Di-Dia benar! Ini... Untuk menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang...' inner Rin.<p>

"Tu-Tunggu sebentar! Aku ingin bertanya satu hal!" kata Len panik saat melihat Rin berdiri diatasnya. "Kau yakin ingin melakukannya sekarang?" tanya Len. Rin hanya bengong. "Bukankah seharusnya kita 'membuat' Kiiro nanti mengingat umur kita masih 15 tahun?" tanya Len.

"Ah, benar juga... Jika kalian melakukannya sekarang malah akan menyakitkan. " kata Kiiro kembali sehat sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"APA? WHAA!" teriak Rin histeris sambil menendang Len.  
>"Wha! Tenanglah!" ujar Len sambil mencoba menahan serangan Rin. "Kau juga, Miku-nee,"<br>"Oh, maaf..." hawab Miku sambil memainkan jari telunjuknya.

"Um... Aku juga minta maaf..." kata Kiiro.

"Jangan pikirkan itu. Aku hanya tidak ingin tertinggal dalam kesengsaraan..." kata Rin mencoba menghibur Kiiro.  
>"Hei, kau tahu..." ucap Len sambil memegang kepala Kiiro. "Aku pikir jika kita tidak melakukan hal gila, maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Jadi, aku yakin kau takut. Tapi percayalah pada kami. Tidak perlu bersedih seperti itu..." hibur Len sambil mengelus kepala Kiiro. Kiiro hanya menjawab 'Ya...' sambil mencoba menenangkan diri.<p>

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini!" kata seseorang yang mirip dengan Kiiro dan tiba-tiba muncul diantara Kiiro dan Len.

"A-Apa yang terjadi? Apa dia saudaramu Kiiro?" tanya Len.  
>"Aku juga belum pernah melihatnya. Tunggu, jangan bilang kalau..." kata-kata Kiiro terpotong karena anak itu (yang baru datang) segera menarik tangan Miku dan berkata...<br>"Kau memilih ibuku. Dari masa itulah aku datang," kata anak itu tenang sementara Miku terlihat kaget.  
>"Wait, wait! Apakah kau datang dari masa depan untuk kepentingan dirimu sendiri?" tanya Kiiro.<br>"Bukankah kau juga melakukan hal yang sama denganku?" jawab anak itu enteng.  
>"Bi-Bisakah kalian berhenti?" tanya Miku sambil mencoba melerai mereka sementara Rin hanya menghela nafas.<br>"Um... Bisakah aku pergi sekarang?" tanya Len. 

**To be continued**

**Author bacod corner:  
>Chapie 1 akhirnya selesai! XD<br>Saia mengerjakannya selama 3 hari (karena ide selalu mentok ditengah jalan, akhirnya malas ngelanjutin) *abaikan*  
>Maaf jika gak ada lemon, karena niat saia emang gak bikin lemon, cuma ngarah ke lemon ja. XD<br>Kalau masalah garing gak garing, keanya lebih lucu kalau dibikin versi komiknya. Saia akan meningkatkan skill mengambar manga saia dan akan membuat manga dari fic ini! XD**

**Last word...**

**Review...**

**eview...**

**view...**

**iew...**

**ew...**

**w...**

**...**

**..**

**.**


End file.
